


Family matters

by puffmuffins



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lazy af, M/M, Too many characters to put in the character tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffmuffins/pseuds/puffmuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family of ten try to make through life wit their sanity in tact</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too long.

Introduction  
“Hey, hello my name is Clyde Brielle I live with my nine siblings, yes you read that right I have nine siblings and I make the great one o, We live in a 2 story home with a classic interior, have no idea what that looks like google it, and pick a picture that suits your taste, we have an outdoor pool and a dog so yeah cleaning it is hard. Okay let’s get to the good stuff, living with eleven other people (including parents) is hard and confusing, and most definitely frustrating, we have a four bedroom home, my parents have the master bedroom with the master bathroom, I share a room with Lucas, Claude, and Ethan so yeah no expect no privacy if you live with me, Breanna, Maxine, Lydia, and Selena all share a room, and Eric and Erin have the last room see we all fit, and yes before you ask exclude mom and dad, and Erin and Eric, we all have bunk beds in our rooms, you’ll get used to it.”

“Let me explain some of the rules of the house brush your teeth every morning after breakfast every night after dinner, and let’s not forget about brushing after lunch remember brush after every meal sounds easy right? No think again with nine sibling in the house you have to compete to get to the bathroom first, because first one in is the first one to get the taste of toothpaste out of their mouths faster, speaking of bathrooms there is always someone in one, we have two bathrooms but only one of them has the bath and shower not including the master bathroom we can’t/don’t use it when you go to the bathroom you have to make sure you flip the sign so we can know if it’s occupied or not, and if you don’t well let’s just say it’s not pleasant, with nine siblings comes lots of plumbing which we have to rotate on, speaking of rotating we all have chores to do and we rotate here I’ll show you an example

Here’s the chart

Monday: Bathroom duty/Breanna, Living room duty/Clyde, Kitchen duty/Claude Garbage/Erin, Set table/Maxine, Clear table/Lucas, Walk Ozzie/Lydia, Sweep the front step/Eric, Laundry/Breanna’s room, wash Ozzie/ Selena

Tuesday: Bathroom duty/Clyde, Living room duty/Claude, Kitchen duty/Erin, Garbage/Maxine, Set table/Lucas, Clear table/Lydia, Walk Ozzie/Eric, Sweep the front step/Selena Laundry/Lucas room, wash Ozzie/ Breanna

Wednesday: Bathroom duty/Claude, Living room duty/Erin, Kitchen duty/Maxine Garbage/Lucas,Set table/Lydia, Clear table/Eric, Walk Ozzie/Selena, Sweep the front step/Breanna, Laundry/Twin wash, Wash Ozzie/ Clyde

Thursday: Bathroom duty/Erin, Living room duty/Maxine, Kitchen duty/Lucas, Garbage/Lydia Set table/Eric, Clear table/Selena, Walk Ozzie/Breanna, Sweep the front step/Clyde, Laundry/Free wash, Wash Ozzie/ Claude

Friday: Bathroom duty/Maxine, Living room duty/Lucas, Kitchen duty/Lydia, Garbage/Eric Set table/Selena Clear table Breanna, Walk Ozzie/Clyde, Sweep the front step/Claude, Laundry/Free wahs, Wash Ozzie/ Erin  
Saturday: Bathroom duty/Lucas, Living room duty/Lydia, Kitchen duty/Eric, Garbage/Selena  
Set table/Breanna, Clear table/Clyde, Walk Ozzie/Claude, Sweep the front step/Erin, Laundry/Mom wash, Wash Ozzie/ Maxine  
Sunday: Bathroom duty/Lydia, Living room duty/Eric, Kitchen duty/Selena Garbage/Breanna Set table/Clyde, Clear table/Claude, Walk Ozzie/, Sweep the front step/Erin, Laundry/Dad’s wash, wash Ozzie/ Lucas

Okay I know that looks super confusing, but yeah that’s how it works, and you can’t just ignore it, it’s everywhere on your bedroom door, the bathroom door, the refrigerator door, the front door, the back door it’s everywhere so you won’t forget, and I know what you’re thinking yes when Monday comes back we repeat the cycle that mean no matter what happens someone will never do some chores, and if you are confused about laundry well here’s how it goes Breanna’s room mean that everyone in Breanna’s roomwash their clothes on that day and Lucas room mean everyone in Lucas room washes their clothes, and free wash means everyone wash their clothes whenever on that day twin wash should be obvious, oh and our dog is name Ozzie he’s great. 

We have an outdoor pool and no we don’t clean it that job is for Ted the pool cleaner he’s practically a member of the family he comes every Sunday to clean the pool not to be vulgar, but I think him and Breanna Netflixed and chilled but without the Netflix.

In my house we eat like those traditional families someone is in charge of setting the table and then we put all the food on table and then we make our plates and then we eat, and yes we have gravy pourers.  
In my house you can never escape to be alone someone is always somewhere whether in their room in my room, in the living, or in the kitchen especially the kitchen you can never escape to read your porno's if you want to watch game of thrones without the younger ones seeing you know they naked women and men, then you might want to get HBO to go. 

Speaking of apps anyone thirteen and up has a phone so you know we can keep in touch, we never call each other unless we want money, on the topic of money we all get weekly allowance which doesn’t mean anything mom will buy you things if you know how to ask the right way.

Last thing I soo promise, I have a few friends, but the one I call for all my problems is Lucian he’s like family we’ve known one another for eight years everyone thinks he is the nice kid next door, but he is a true diva or whatever a male diva is referred to he likes fashion and, can not stop messing with his hair he has many spray cans of volumizer and too many hair product, I also have Marcus we’ve known each other for two years I might not have known him as long as I have known Lucian, but he is a good friend, me and 

Lucian alone is a disaster waiting to happen, but he keeps us in line and on track I mean we don’t listen but we’re cool he’s cool. My last friend that I trust is Laura we met in high school she fun to hang with and she likes Claude so it’s like a principal or something backs me up against my sister and gives me advice about my sisters since she has enough of them. So now I will actually begin my life, and before I start I just want you all to know that this is not for me to complain about my life I love my family I will do anything for them 

I just want to show you how crazy they can be, and who knows maybe when you finish reading this you will hug your sibling, or not thats cool I understand. Oh by the way this is because I don’t want you going in without a clue about how we look I’m a red head, with a caramel complexion all my family is, don’t forget my Mom is white and my dad is black sometimes it causes problems in school, but whatever let’s do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming soon. Shameless advertisement-read my other stories please (and leave a comment.)


End file.
